Where do we go from here (Sequel to great expectations)
by lovestorywriter1
Summary: Time has passed and Loki attemps to put himself back in Isabellas life but being away so long can he really? Where do they go from here?
1. Chapter 1 Thinking of you

Ok here is the first chapter to the sequel of **_Great expectations_**! I know its kinda short but I wanted to post something already! Please enjoy Comment, follow, and favorite!

"Molly, pack up, your dad is going to be here any minute." Bella shouted. "I know I got it!" Molly shouted back. She walked quickly with her bags behind her. A buzz came to the speaker and Bella walked over to address it. "Ben?" She asked. "Yup, now let me up its freezing." Bella buzzed Ben in and unlocked the door. "You got everything?" She asked Molly who waited for her father to get up to her mothers apartment. "Mom, I'm 15 I think I know how to pack." Bella shook her head. "I asked if you had everything, I didn't mock your packing skills." Molly rolled her eyes. "Yes I have everything, and even if I didn't, its not like you wont ever see me again." Bella smiled and hugged Molly. "I know, I know."

Ben opened the door a moment later. "You ready to go kiddo?" Molly nodded. "Yeah." Ben smiled. "Alright." He turned to Bella and sighed. "I guess we'll see you in 2 weeks then." Bella nodded. "Yeah." Ben and Bella stood awkwardly for a moment while trying to figure out what their next move was. Over the past few years, they had stayed separated but attend Couples counseling on request of their daughter. It was helping but neither Ben nor Bella knew if they would ever get back together completely. "Come on dad!" Molly called stepping out. Ben got out of his zone and nodded. "Right, um bye then." He quickly hugged Bella for a moment before following behind Molly.

Bella sighed. The apartment was always so quiet when Molly left. She looked over at the clock reading half past 5. Bella needed to be at work by a quarter after 6 at the bar down the street. Though she still went after her comedic career, so were many others. Getting booked with out an agent was nearly impossible, almost as impossible as affording an agent. With this in mind Bella took a second job.

It has been nearly 6 years since Loki had arrived at her door, and left her heart broken. Six years and she could still feel his presence. Bella often found herself battling internal conflict on how she felt the man. He had lied to her about everything he was, killed innocent people, tried to take over the world. He had tricked her into falling in love with him. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to feel nothing but disgust when she thought of him, but she couldn't. Yes she was still angry, but even with all the terrible things he had done she still couldn't forget the man she thought she knew. The man who lived with her, spent time with her daughter, shared a bed with her...loved her. Was that a lie? Was she imagining the care in his eyes. No. That was one thing she knew was real, even if nothing else was. How do you forgive someone who has done what Loki had? How do you ever believe a single word they tell you again? Bella supposed that was the condition, you never really know for sure. She had come to the conclusion that Loki would probably never come back. The reason why could be for any reason. Maybe he wasn't aloud come back. Maybe he didn't want to. Bella wasn't sure. What she did know is that she needed to do her best to move on from it.

Loki looked out the window of his room. The view as always, was beautiful. When Loki returned he was welcomed with arms wide open from his family, the people, though still edgy around him, returned their respect to him as prince. Life was good. However ever so often Loki would look back at his time on earth, his time with Isabella, Molly. He wondered if they thought of him.

"Loki." The strong voice of Thor met his ears. Loki turned his head. "What?" Thor frowned. "You barely leave your room, we worry." Loki looked away from Thor and back to the window. "I have no desire for continued company. I prefer my solitude." Thor walk to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You miss Lady Bella." Loki narrowed his eyes. "Don't talk about things you do not understand Thor." Thor chuckled. "I happen to understand very well, if you do not recall I also have a love on Earth." Loki scoffed. "It is not the same thing." Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki. "How is it not?" Loki shrugged Thor's hand away. "Jane does not hate you." Thor shook his head and laughed. "Bella does not hate you Loki, quite the opposite if I recall, she was mad at you yes, but you made up in the end remember?" Loki rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity. "Women do not just let such deceit go brother. She may forgive me, but that does not mean my lies have not forever given her a reason to despise me." Thor nodded. "You do not despise mother or father anymore correct? They lied to you, and caused you to go into such a fit of destruction, but time has a way of healing these feelings does it not? Six years have past brother, I am sure you have nothing to worry about." Loki wanted to believe Thor's words, but the feeling of doubt still held to him. "Brother, I am going to earth in the morrow, perhaps you wish to accompany me? I wish to visit Jane, and I believe you should visit Bella." Loki looked away from his brother and back out the window. "Perhaps."

The next afternoon, Bella sat at a cafe with Tony. "Hows it going Bella?" Tony asked leaning back in his chair. After a Loki left it took months for Tony to get back on good terms with Bella. Tony couldn't blame her though. He had lied to her almost as much as Loki did. However 312 voice mails, 62 emails, 547 texts, and 32 fly by apologies, Bella had forgiven him. Now they sat outside a cafe in New York, enjoying their afternoon lunch as they always did once a week. Yes, it was hard with the busy schedule of Tony Stark, but for her he managed. Bella smiled. "Its going alright. Ben took Molly this morning, I wont be seeing them for a while, makes my days kinda long." Tony smirked. "I figured you would sleep most of the day now that your workin' at a bar." Bella shook her head. "No, my inner alarm clock doesn't really let me sleep all day, I do do a lot of layin around though. I guess I'm just not as busy as I used to be." Tony nodded. "I get that. Well, you should prepare to become a lot busier within maybe a few months." Bella gave him a questioning look. "Why?" Tony rolled his head on his neck, cracking it a little. "Pep, just, probably going to need some help, and I'm not good with moody women." Bella squinted at Tony not understanding him. "Moody women? You never complain about Pepper being moody, no more than the average woman that is." Tony sighed. "Yeah, but pregnant women are even more moody than non pregnant women." Bella brought her hands to her mouth to stop herself from squealing. "Pepper is Pregnant!? Your going to be a dad!? Oh my gosh!" Bella leaped from her chair and hugged Tony.  
Tony and Pepper got married almost 3 years ago. After the whole world getting almost taken over Tony had a hard time recovering, but Pepper stayed by him through it all. She loved him, and he loved her, after a long process of thinking Tony finally popped the question and Pepper didn't hesitate to say yes. "Yeah, yeah, woo!" Tony said, sarcasm dripping in his tone. Bella grabbed his shoulders. "Your going to have your own little rolly-poly shit machine! That's so great!" Tony chuckled. "Yeah I guess we'll find out." Bella sat back down, finally able to control her self. "Whats wrong? Don't you want it?" Tony sighed and shrugged. "Its not that I'm not happy, I just... I don't know how to be a dad Bells. What if I'm no good at it?" Bella rested her hand on top of Tony's and smiled gently at him. "Tony, having kids - the responsibility of rearing good, kind, ethical, responsible human beings - is the biggest job anyone can embark on. As with any risk, you have to take a leap of faith and ask lots of wonderful people for their help and guidance, but let me tell you, being a parent is dirty and scary and beautiful and hard and miraculous and exhausting and thankless and joyful and frustrating all at once. It's everything. You will be a great dad." Tony smiled at Bella. "I hope so."

"Thor!" Jane shouted, running to hug the large blonde she had grown to love. "Hello Jane, I have missed you as well." Jane smiled softly. "Its hard only seeing you every few months." Thor pushed his forehead against hers. "I know Jane, but I have duties that require a lot of my time, when the time comes, perhaps I will not have to part from you, but until that day comes, I try to visit as often as I can." Jane nodded. "I know, Im glad your here I-" Jane stopped talking at the sight of Loki. "Why is your brother here?" Thor looked back at Loki and extended hi arm to him. "Yes, Loki, has come to visit his beloved Bella." Jane nodded slowly. "I see, but isnt she in New York?" Thor nodded. "That is true yes, I came to visit you first, I wanted to know if you wish to accompany me on this quest to return Loki to Lady Bella." Jane opened her mouth to answer but wasnt sure how to. "I...well Thor I have to work, I dont know if I can." Thor frowned a little. "I understand Jane." Jane bit her lip and began tapping her foot. "Ohh...Screw it, I barely get to see you as it is, I can take a few days off." Thor smiled once again. "Do you here that brother! My lady has agreed to join us on our quest!" Loki rolled his eyes. "This is not a quest." Thor smiled and patted his brothers back. "Of course it is! It is a quest for love!" Loki could already tell he was going to regret doing this with Thor."


	2. Chapter 2 What do you want me to say?

Time seemed to slow down, almost stop as Loki got closer to the apartment he knew Bella to live in. The thought of her in front of him once again after so much time had passed both excited and frighted him. Over the past six years Loki has taken time to grow emotionally. His family welcomed him, killing him with kindness. At first he scoffed at them, to believe that winning the affection of two mortals was proof he had indeed changed and saw the error in his ways. As time passed and even now he still questioned it. Loki did not regret trying to take the earth as his own. In his mind, he deserved the earth, or a world of his own to rule over. However, he did suppose that the way he tried to take it, could have been better. Loki killed many people, one of those people could have been Bella. Sure he would not have known, he would not of cared, but the fact that he did know now, ate away at him. How did he get here? So lost with emotion that he no longer had a clear idea of his true thoughts. What was he suppose to do when he saw her? What would she do? Loki didn't know. He hoped though, that she would be happy to see him, he along with Molly. Loki found himself grow greatly attached to the child. She was smart for someone so young, and often reminded him of himself growing up, always asking questions. Loki hoped that she too could forgive him.

"This is it." Thor said. Loki looked up at the building that held such nice memories. Loki examined the name board to find Bella and frowned. Where her name once was now rested another. Loki pushed the button, a buzzing noise made as he did.  
'Hello?' A male voice asked. Loki assumed it was the William Green, who's name tag replaced Bella's.  
"William Green?" Loki asked, just to make sure.  
'Yes?Who is this?' The mans voice sounded older and confused.  
'I am looking for the woman who lived here before you, where is she?"  
'Well I don't know, I never met her, she moved a little before I moved in, but that was almost 4 years ago.' The man replied. Loki sighed. Now how was he suppose to find her. "Brother, perhaps Tony knows her whereabouts." Thor suggested. Loki nodded. "Um guys?" Jane spoke. "Maybe she moved because she doesn't want you to find her.." Loki glared at Jane. Thor noticed and moved in front of her. "Maybe so Jane, however it does not hurt to ask." Loki stalked off, aggravated at the idea of Bella hiding from him. Loki did not think that was what happened but that didn't mean it wasn't a possibility.

Tony danced around while working on another one of his projects while listening to music. _'Sir?_' Jarvis asked. "Whats up I'm busy." _'It appears Thor and Loki are requesting to come in.'_ Tony looked up from his project. "Well send them up!" Jarvis didn't need to respond and instead opened the doors to let the two gods in.

"Well if it isn't point break and reindeer games." Tony wiped his hands with a cloth before making his way to them. "Its been a while, what brings you to my humble home? You don't need to to hid anyone again do y'a because that got me into some deep shit last time. Oh hey! I almost didn't see you there, you must be Jane." Jane gave a small awkward smile and wave. "We do require your assistance once more but not to hide anyone. We are looking for Lady Bella. She no longer lives in the same place, do you know where she is?" Tony looked between Thor and Loki. The truth was that Tony wasn't sure what her reason for moving was. He never asked, but if she did move to try and avoid Loki should he come back, he didn't want to be the one to give her away. "Um, yeah, Jarvis!" Tony called out. _'Yes?'_ The AI responded. "Get Bells on the phone would y'a." _'Of course sir'_

Isabella jumped when her phone went off, causing her to almost drop the plate she had been washing. Reading the Caller ID as Tony she carefully picked the phone up and held it between her ear and shoulder to dry her hands. "Hey Tony, whats up?"  
"Hey Bells, your not going to believe who I have in front of me right now."  
Bella scoffed. "With you nothing is hard to believe, who?"  
"Tho and Loki."  
Bella froze and grabbed the phone with her hand. "What?!"

Loki almost flinched at the tone in her voice from hearing about his and Thor's arrival. It wasn't one of anger really, but it was surprised no doubt.  
"Yeah, I was shocked too. Seems they went looking for you but since you moved they don't know where you are anymore."  
"I see." Bella responded, he voice softer than before.  
Tony moved his hands as if telling her to continue, although she could not see him.  
"Sooooo... do I give them your address...or..what? Your on speaker by the way. Say hi guys."  
"Hello Lady Bella! It is I Thor! I have brought Loki with me to see you." Loki rolled his eyes. Thor had a way to annoy him at every turn without even trying.  
"Um, hey Thor, um..yeah...yeah you can give them my address I guess."  
"Kay, that's all I needed to know." Tony replied. "Bye"  
"Bye"

Bella bit her thumb nail and paced the living room. Loki is back? Loki is back. Loki is Back! Bella didn't know how to feel. For months, she waited for him and now that she had accepted he wasn't coming back he is here! Bella did not know what she would do when hey got to her apartment, she wanted to yell, and scream, and break things. Yet another part of her wanted nothing more than to hug him. Maybe she would do both.

Thor could tell Loki was nervous to she Bella again. He wouldn't stop fidgeting. Thor smiled, Loki was normally a very composed person, he did not get worked up about much, or at least he didn't show it. To see him this way, over a woman of all things, made Thor have hope that Loki really could be happy, without all the power he so desperately wants.

Jane squeezed Thor's Hand lightly causing him to look down at her. Even though time had passed Jane didn't know Loki as anyone other than the man who tried to kill Thor and take over earth. Though he seemed harmless now, Jane still found herself uneasy around him. Thor was a very forgiving person and Jane thought that to be both his strength and his weakness. She was all for second chances, but its not a second chance when you've had a hundred of them.

This was it, the address Tony had given them. The building was simple, slightly larger than the one she lived in before. Loki looked for her name tag, and there is was, number 8. Pushing it he awaited her.

Bella jumped once again from the sound of the buzzer. They are here. Bella took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?" 'It is I' A voice said, belonging to none other than Loki. Bella hesitated before hitting the button to let them up, wondering if she should stop now. With another breath Bella pushed the button, unlocking the door downstairs. It wasn't long before a knock at the door caused Bella to freeze. So much emotion was inside her, she felt the need to throw up. Opening the door slowly she came face to face with Loki.

Loki stared at Bella for a moment. A loss of words came to him. "Hi." She said quietly. He blinked at her. "Hello." Loki took in her features, she looked exactly the same as he remembered her, but there was one thing that was different. "Your hair is darker." He said simply, and observation come to be aloud. Bella looked away from Loki and down at her hair for a moment. "Oh, um, yeah, I dyed it a while back. It seemed like a good time for change." Loki nodded. "It looks nice, I like it." Bella tried to smile. "Thanks." A long silence bubbled between them. Thor and Jane waited down in the Lobby patiently. Knowing Loki and Bella needed to speak alone. Bella didn't know what to do next. "I don't know what to say." Loki then said. His voice quiet, as if someone herd them, they would be in trouble. "Why are you here Loki?" Bella's eyes were tense, burning holes into Loki. "To see you." Loki said as if it was obvious. Bella looked at him with a face that could almost be taken as resentment. "Why? You have been gone six years Loki,why now?" Loki did not have an answer for her. The truth was Loki was afraid to come back, afraid to come see her, though he would never admit that to her, he barely could admit it to himself. Instead he said. "I don't know." Bella's jaw clenched a little. "Well, there, you've seen me, now you can go." She attempted to close the door. "Bella wait-" Loki said, holding the door open. "What?!" Bella shouted. "What is it Loki?! What do you want from me?! Tell me?!" Bella's eyes stung from the tears she refused to let fall. It pained Loki to see her eyes filled with such anger and sadness, confusion. "What do you want me to say Isabella? I'm sorry? Well I'm sorry alright. I'm sorry you don't want to know me anymore. I will spend the rest of my life regretting the fact that I wasted my second chance to know you. And I will always be conscious of your absence. It turns out I mistakes, Bella. I take the wrong action for the right reasons, and the right action for the wrong reasons." Loki saw the tears shimmering in her magnificent eyes and one of them traced unheeded down her smooth cheek. With a raw ache in his voice he said, "If you would take one step forward, you could cry in my arms. And while you do, I'll tell you how sorry I am for everything I've done - " Unable to wait, Loki caught her, pulling her tightly against him. "And when I'm finished," he whispered hoarsely as she wrapped her arms around him and wept brokenly, "you can help me find a way to forgive myself." Tortured by her tears, he clasped her tighter and rubbed his jaw against her temple, his voice a ravaged whisper: "I'm sorry," he told her. He cupped her face between his palms, tipping it up and gazing into her eyes, his thumbs moving over her wet cheeks. "I'm sorry." Slowly, he bent his head, and rested it on hers. "I'm so damned sorry."

Thor examined the art on the walls of the lobby. "Do you think we should go up there?" Jane asked, peeking up the steps. Thor smiled at Jane. "No, they need time Jane. The have not seen each other in a very long while, they need time." Jane nodded and walked over to Thor, hugging him. "Do you really think he has changed?" She asked. Thor looked down at her and nodded. "I do. I hope that Bella forgives Loki, for if she doesn't, I'm not sure if he will recover after seeing her now. It took much for him to come down here after so long." Jane sighed. "It would be nice to not have to worry about him trying to kill people again, I guess he just needs a reason." Thor squeezed Jane's shoulders. "He already does."

After Bella had gotten a hold of herself she stepped away from Loki. She could tell he was sorry. It was now that she realized just how much she missed him. However, it didn't fix everything. She knew it, and Loki knew it to. I'm sorry only goes so far. "Does that man, Fury, does he know your here?" Loki shook his head. "I don't know. I suppose if not, then it will only be a matter of time before he does." Bella nodded slowly. "I want to forgive you. I want to so much but I don't know if I can. Loki you didn't just lie to me, you hurt people, you tried to rule over the planet, is there some part of that story I am missing the parts to?" Loki wanted to lie. He wanted to say there was a misunderstanding, that he was under someone elses control just as he had controlled others, but he couldn't, he couldn't lie to her again. "You want to lie to me again." Bella said before Loki could speak. "I can tell by how long your taking to tell me. See? How can I believe a word you say? When do the lies stop?" Loki looked at her with a hard face. "You want the truth? So be it."

Ok here is chapter 2 follow favorite and comment! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 And then I ment you

Ok heads up this chapter is going to be mostly Loki telling his story to Bella, and what I think his thoughts were, if his were to tell them.

Loki sat on Bella's couch. His body hunched over, his forearms resting on his legs. It was the same couch that he remembered, but the apartment it rested in was different. The walls mostly brick, and the few that are plaster, are a light green color. He recognized many of the pictures and wall decor, but they rest in different places and areas of her home. Loki did take the time to see a few pictures of Bella and Molly, the seemed more resent, seeing the Molly looked older, sprouting to a young adult. Loki had sent Thor and Jane away, to do as they please till he was ready. They agreed and Jane gave him her cell phone number, telling him to call when he was ready to leave. Loki didn't know how to use a phone very well, even during all his time on earth. It was a device he had not needed to use much. Loki knew though, Bella would direct him if he needed it.

Bella came into the living room holding a cup of tea. Tea, was always a calmer for her. She sat down on a yellow arm chair across from Loki and swallowed. "Ok Loki, you want to tell me your story, with no lies, now is the time to do it." Loki nodded. "Of course, but you must hear the whole story before you press further judgment upon me." Bella nodded. "Of course." Loki took a deep breath and began his story.

"Where do I begin the story of my life and how I can to be here. I suppose it started when I was younger, a child. I always thought stories that started with once upon a time were foolish, but it almost seems fitting in this case. Once upon a time Asgard went to war with Jotunheim. The frost giants, who lived in Jotunheim were trying to bring an Ice Age on other planets, even Earth. The All Father, lead the warriors of Asgard to stop the frost giants leader Laufey, and take their power away so they could never do it again. With his staff, which holds a power similar to the sun, the All Father won. Before he left, after killing many of the frost giants in his way, the All Father found a child, and infant frost giant, who for some reason, had the ability to hide his blue skin, and red eyes. The child was left to die. The All Father took the child however, instead of killing it. Do you know who that child was?" Loki asked. Bella frowned but didn't answer, knowing that she was not meant to. "The child was me." Loki continued, looking down at his hands. "Odin took me and raised me to believe I was his son."

Bella squinted. "But why -" Loki looked up at her. "I thought you were to wait until I was finished." Bella closed her mouth and sat back while Loki continued.

"My entire life I was raised with Thor, made to believe I was his equal, his brother. Made to believe that I too, had a chance in being a king like he was destined to be. It was all a lie though. Everything was a lie. When the time came Thor was announced to be King, and though I loved him, I knew that at the time, that his place was not at the throne. He was arrogant and rash. He did not think things through. So I decided to postpone his little ceremony. Let some frost giants in to try and get their power back. My plan worked, however Thor as usual took things to far."

Bella crossed her arms. "Sounds like you should have expected that." Loki glared at her. "To suspect that Thor would risk his friends and family to make a point, no not even I could have suspected that he could be that irrationally stupid." Loki ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps I should have though." Bella looked down.

"Anyway, Thor gathered his friends and I to go and try to scare the frost giants, teach them a lesson. It went bad of course and we ended up fighting a large amount of frost giants. In the battle I was grabbed, and unlike a normal person of Asgard it did not burn but instead, caused my hand and arm to turn blue. I remember looking into that monsters eyes before I killed him, I was so scared and confused. I did not want to be one of them. Odin came and rescued us before we were killed from Thor foolishness. I have to say I was more than shocked when he banished Thor, I never suspected he would go to that. After the shock, I couldn't help but be, happy. With Thor gone, Asgard was safe from his recklessness. Unfortunately my happiness soon ended as I came back to the the frost giants. I wanted answers so I went to where we held the relics, the power for the frost giants, when I touched it, I became one. I thought I was cursed, but when I confronted Odin, I found he had taken me as a child, hoping that one day I could be what brings peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. I was just another stolen relic. In the commotion between us he feel into an Odin Sleep and I was made king. When I asked my mother why he had lied to me, my whole life she said it was so I would never feel different, that no matter what I was their son. I tried to consider it, I really did. I figured that maybe, just maybe, if I took care of the frost giants, If I got rid of them, than Odin could see that, though I was of the frost giants, the son of his enemy Laufey, I could still be fit for the throne, I could still be great."

Bella felt a rush of Sympathy for Loki as she watched him knuckles turn white from holding a tight fist, she could tell this wasnt something he liked to talk about.

"I tried to get rid of Thor without killing him, I really did. He didn't have to die. He just needed to stay on earth and let me do what I needed to do. However Sif and the others had other plans, they went to earth and told Thor of what was really going on. I did what I thought I needed to do and sent a destroyer to earth to kill Thor and the others, stop at nothing to make sure he did not return. Meanwhile I tricked Laufey into trying to kill Odin, only to have me Kill Laufey, posing me as the hero, and thus giving me reason to destroy all of Jotunheim. Thor ruined it though, he came right after I killed Laufey and told how I had sent the destroyer. I wasnt going to let that stop me though, and I continued on with the plan. It didn't work. Instead Thor destroyed the rainbow bridge stopping me from my goal. We were dangling from the edge of it, Odin awoke just soon enough to catch Thor's arm, who help onto the staff which I held."

Loki looked up from his hands to Bella, who held tears in her eyes.

"As I looked up at them both, I told Odin how I could have done it. I could have fixed everything given the chance. Odin looked down at me and do you no what he said? No. No Loki. It was then that I saw I was holding on to a belief, an Idea of myself, that to everyone was not actually there, and thus I let go. Of my life, of my dreams, of the one thing keeping me from falling into darkness. Because...what other option did I have? There was no going back."

Small tears fell from Bella's eyes as she listened to Loki's story. He wasnt right to do what he did, but to hear the rest made her heart break. Loki leaned pack on the couch and cracked his neck.

"If only that had been it right?" He said sarcastically, a small scoff following the sentence. "I fell, I fell and fell, and fell, for what felt like forever. When I landed, it took a lot for me to get up and move on. I didnt know what my next move was and I didn't like it. I traveled across worlds of darkness, darkness that seemed to consume me with every step. Until I met him. Thanos. He was a creature in search of power, as was I. I wanted something to rule and he just wanted something. The tesseract. An energy source that held the power to take anything you wanted. He new where it was but needed someone to get it. I offered my services for one thing. An army to rule over the planet he wished to take from. Thanos made the agreement knowing he had nothing to lose. If I won, he got the Tesseract, if I lost, he got to kill me, both options seemed to work for him. So I came to earth, caused some trouble, killed some people and was so close to winning I could taste it. If I hadnt lost my scepter, and Stark hadnt thrown a bomb into the portal, the earth would have been mine. Those things happened however and I lost...again. It actually very annoying I wouldn't suggest it. The Thor took me home to sever punishment. For a while they didnt know what to do with me. Most wanted my head but Odin, he had other plans. He figured, that seeing as when he sent one son to earth without powers, it made him a better man that the same would work for me."

Loki looked up from staring at nothing imparticular to meet Bella's eyes. "And then I met you."  
Bella nodded. "Did it work?" Loki frowned. "'Did what work?" Bella uncrossed her arms. "Odin's punishment. Did it work? Are you a better man now?" Bella could tell that in Loki's eyes she was asking a question he still didnt know the answer to. "Answer me this.." She began. "If you could do it all over again would you, knowing all you know now?" Loki thought about it. would he? Would he try again? "Knowing what I know now?...No, there is only one reason for that." Bella arched an eyebrow. "And that is?" Loki smirked. "You."

Bit of a tear jerker for me! I hope you like it. Please favorite, follow, and comment!


	4. Chapter 4 motherly advice

It had been two days since Loki explained his actions. Bella could see that he wanted to move past it, but she still found it difficult. Every time she was close to letting it go something would pop in her head, like now. They stood in a book store, Loki had recently moved in with Tony, Tony wanted it that way so he could keep a better eye on him. Bella didn't find it very shocking that he had forgiven Loki the way he did. She figured that Tony had made so many mistakes himself, putting himself, the people he cared about and even the entire U.S in danger, that he could hold a grudge against Loki. 'He fucked up,' Tony said. 'he just better not do it again.' They went to the book store hoping to find something that would catch Loki's attention, and thus had something to do when he was alone. Bella had almost found herself enjoying his company when she scanned the magazines to see one from when Loki had attacked. 'Man calls himself a god and kills hundreds, mourning families ask why?' Her heart ached for the families torn apart by Loki's destruction. Bella picked up the magazine and flipped through the many articles, quotes of people who's family members where at the wrong place at the wrong time. _'Have you ever lost someone you love and wanted one more conversation, one more chance to make up for the time when you thought they would be here forever? If so, then you know you can go your whole life collecting days, and none will outweigh the one you wish you had back.'_ A man had said, his wife killed by her car flipping from an explosion. Her Last words to him was over her cell phone right before,_ 'I'll see you in an hour. I love you.'_

Loki examined the book in front of him, it is titled _Cloud Atlas_. Reading the back cover Loki found himself curious and happy he found something of interest. He looked up to see Bella looking through a magazine, a sad look clear on her face. As he inched closer he could read the cover and frowned. It was about him. Loki moved behind Bella, reading over her shoulder. A picture of a woman holding a boy no older than eight is placed beside a paragraph._ 'No truth can cure the sorrow we feel from losing a loved one. No truth, no sincerity, no strength, no kindness can cure that sorrow. All we can do is see it through to the end and learn something from it, but what we learn will be no help in facing the next sorrow that comes to us without warning. My Husband died trying to protect me and our children from those...monsters, 14 year old daughter died trying to run away. How do we learn from that? Why did this happen? What did we do?_' Loki shut his eyes as he herd Bella sniffle. Was there no end to his punishment? Every time he takes one step forward he is pushed ten steps back. Even with all his reasons, his apologies, and his resentment, Loki couldn't get past who he was. Bella couldn't get passed who he was. How can he be the one to repair what he broke?

Bella closed the magazine and placed it back on the shelf. She wiped her eyes as she turned to Loki. "You find something?" Loki nodded and held up the book he had found. Bella gave a small smile. "That's a good one, I'm sure you'll like it." Loki brought his arm down and stared at Bella who was making minimal eye contact. "Isabella I-" He wasn't aloud to finish as Bella had began to walk away. Loki turned and grabbed her arm. "Bella wait." Bella looked at him. "What? What is it." He tone was not angry, but one of indifference. "Those articles."  
"Are of people who lost someone you may or may not have indirectly killed. Any more questions?"  
"Bella." Loki said quietly.  
"Loki I'm trying, I really am, but you cannot expect me to just get over it all. I know you are not trying to kill everyone and that you feel bad, but it doesn't change it. You have no idea how I wish I could just let it go."  
Loki loosened his grip on her arm, but she did not pull away. "I just wanted the chance to be something great, to rule over a world I would have that chance." Loki sated quietly. Bella moved closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"Incredible change happens in your life when you decide to take control of what you do have power over instead of craving control over what you don't." Loki rested his head on hers and sighed. "Come on, " Bella then said, a small smile on her lips. "Lets get you that book."

"Loki I have a question." Bella asked as they found a table to eat. "You said that if you failed to get the earth, that guy..Thanos? You said he would kill you, yet..here you are." This was a question that had bugged Bella since he told her, but she didn't really know how to ask. 'Hey why arn't you dead?' It seemed a little harsh. Loki quickly raised his eyebrows and blew out some breath. "Ah, well since my failure I have been under the protection of Odin. Not many try and challenge him, I would assume he just hasn't had the opportunity to get to me." Bella nodded. "What if he does though?" Loki shrugged. "I would guess Thor and my father would probably come after me, that is, if I wasn't killed on spot." Bella nodded and sighed. She didn't like the idea of Loki being killed. "How is Molly?" Loki then asked. "You hardly have spoken about her." Bella smiled. "Ah yes, well she is 15 now, growing up everyday. I don't know, shes got tons of friends, and always doing well in school...bit of a smart ass some times but I guess that's being a teen." Loki chuckled. "She misses you." Bella said looking at Loki with soft eyes. "She would have been so excited you were coming back, she is with her Ben now though, they went on a little trip. With school its hard to get out of the city, so she is taking this summer by the horns and going out to see...anything but the city." Loki smile faded a moment later. "Does she know..." Bella nodded. "Yeah, She is a smart girl it didn't take her long to figure it out." Loki nodded. "I assume she is also rather crossed with me." Bella shook her head. "No, at first she was, but she was more mad that you left without saying goodbye...as she got older she took what you did and yeah she was pretty upset but she got over it quickly. She said if people refuse to look at you in a new light and they can only see you for what you were, only see you for the mistakes you've made, if they don't realize that you are not your mistakes, then they have to get out of you're life. She didn't want to be one of those people." Loki made an ah sound. "She was always such a clever girl."

"Mother, you need to listen to me." Bella stated crossing her arms. Bella's mother, Malory rolled her eyes. "Come now Bella, what is it, you hardly ever visit, I can only assume its to argue with me about how awful I am." Bella sighed. "You started that argument, and it was years ago." Bella's mother scoffed. "That it was and I have hardly heard from you since, so do tell me, what is it?" Bella sighed. "I need your help." Malory sat in an arm chair sipping a glass of what Bella assumed to be alcohol. "What? What is it you need, money? Are you on drugs? Did Molly run away again?" Bella began to regret coming to her mother for help. "No I need advice." Malory blinked at Bella. "Well, that's a first. Whatever for?" Bella took a moment to sit in the matching armchair across from her mother. "I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, I just don't know how many more I can deal with." He mother rolled her eyes. " Hun, your alive, and you are going to keep making mistakes until the day you die." Bella shook her head. "No mom. You know that feeling in your heart? When your heart is just pounding, like it's actually outside your ribs. Exposed, vulnerable, but wonderful and awful, and heartsick, and alive, all at the same time?" Malory raised an eyebrow. "So its about a man." It was a statement rather than a question. "Do you regret loving daddy?"

Malory paused before answering. "Bella,when your father had an affair with someone else I watched his eyes glaze over when we ate dinner together and I heard him singing to himself without me, and when he tended the garden it was not for me. He was courteous and polite; he enjoyed being at home, but in the fantasy of his home, I was not the one who sat opposite him and laughed at his jokes. He didn't want to change anything; he liked his life. The only thing he wanted to change was me. It would have been better if he had hated me, or if he had abused me, or if he had packed his new suitcases and left. As it was he continued to put his arm round me and talk about being a new wall to replace the rotten fence that divided our garden from his vegetable patch. I knew he would never leave our house. He had worked for it. Day by day I felt myself disappearing. For your father I was no longer a reality, I was one of the things around him. I was the fence which needed to be replaced. I watched myself in the mirror and saw that I was mo longer vivid and exciting. I was worn and gray like an old sweater you can't throw out but won't put on. He admitted he was in love with her, but he said he loved me. Translated, that means, I want everything. Translated, that means, I don't want to hurt you yet. Translated, that means, I don't know what to do, give me time. Why, why should I give you time? What time are you giving me? I am in a cell waiting to be called for execution. I loved him and I was in love with him. I didn't use language to make a war-zone of my heart. 'You're so simple and good,' he said, brushing the hair from my face. He meant, Your emotions are not complex like mine. My dilemma is poetic.' But there was no dilemma. He no longer wanted me, but he wanted our life Eventually, when he had been away with her for a few days and returned restless and conciliatory, I decided not to wait in my cell any longer. I went to where he was sleeping in another room and I asked him to leave. Very patiently he asked me to remember that the house was his home, that he couldn't be expected to make himself homeless because he was in love. 'Medea did,' I said, 'and Romeo and Juliet and Cressida, and Ruth in the Bible.' He asked me to shut up. He wasn't a hero. 'Then why should I be a heroine?' He didn't answer, he plucked at the blanket. I considered my choices. I could stay and be unhappy and humiliated. I could leave and be unhappy and dignified. I could Beg him to touch me again. I could live in hope and die of bitterness. I took some things and left. It wasn't easy, it was my home too. I hear he's replaced the back fence." Bella frowned. "Mom..." Malory shook her head. "No I don't regret loving your father, he gave me you...and your siblings. I regret not being able to love him enough to keep his attention."

"Mom I think I am in love with a bad man." Bella's mother scoffed. "All men are bad dear, it soley depends on how much you are willing to put up with." Bella groaned. "You don't understand!" Malory sat forward in her chair.  
What don't I understand, Isabella? Please, help me out. What is it? Is it frustrating that you to be with this person? That there's something keeping you apart? That there's something about this person that you can and cannot connect with? And whenever you're near this person, you don't know what to say, and you say everything that's in your mind and in your heart, and you know that if you could just be together, putting past all their faults, that this person would help you become the best possible version of yourself?" Malory sat back and crossed her legs. "People aren't either wicked or noble. They're like chef's salads, with good things and bad things chopped and mixed together in a vinaigrette of confusion and conflict." Bella ran her fingers through her hair. "He has kill people." Malory shrugged. "Everyone is a murderer in one way or another, you say killed...does he still do it?" Bella shook he head no. "Well there you go." Bella rolled her eyes. "Mom Im not talking about, I shot a clerk robbing a convenient store, I'm talking mass murder here." Malory sighed. "Bella, I dont know what to tell you, if your afraid of him, leave him, if he is still a fucking lunatic leave him, but I don't think he would have gotten so close to you, enough to make you clearly fall in love with him, if he wasnt a changed man. You need to decide weather or not you want him in your life. With all the bad shit he has done, you need to realize its done, and it may suck, because life can be a real shit sandwich sometimes, but he cant change it, try as he might there is no taking it back. The question is are you willing to accept that and move on with him knowing what he has done, and still love him no less.

Bella knew her mother was right, if she loved Loki, really loved him, she was going to have to move forward with what has done. "Honey, all I am saying is you need to make sure you know exactly make sure that if you chose to let this man go..exactly what your giving up."

Ok thats it. Remember to comment, favorite, and follow! And I'll see **you** in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Good reads

Knowing that wisdom waits to be gathered, I actively search her out. I will change my actions TODAY! I will train my eyes and ears to read and listen to books and recordings that bring about positive changes in my personal relationships and a greater understanding of my fellow man. I will read and listen only to what increases my belief in myself and my future. I will seek wisdom. I will choose my friends with care. I am who my friends are. I speak their language, and I wear their clothes. I share their opinions and their habits. From this moment forward, I will choose to associate with people whose lives and lifestyles I admire. If I associate with chickens, I will learn to scratch at the ground and squabble over crumbs. If I associate with eagles, I will learn to soar to great heights. I am an eagle. It is my destiny to fly. I will seek wisdom. I will listen to the counsel of wise words of a wise man are like raindrops on dry ground. They are precious and can be quickly used for immediate results. Only the blade of grass that catches a raindrop will prosper and grow.I will seek wisdom. I will be a servant to others.A wise man will cultivate a servant's spirit, for that particular attribute attracts people like no other. As I humbly serve others, their wisdom will be freely shared with me. He who serves the most grows the fastest.I will become a humble servant. I will look to open the door for someone. I will be excited when I am available to help. I will be a servant to others. I will listen to the counsel of wise men. I will choose my friends with care.

I will seek wisdom.

Loki read the pages of the book he held. The title: The Traveler's Gift: Seven Decisions That Determine Personal Success. Loki knew that world domination was a step to far, but even with all the gifts he had been given and all the devotion his family had shown him, Loki's own self worth was still desperate to be something more. Through the days he had brought it upon himself to read a large selection of self help book. Some, made valid points that Loki focused on, however others were not quite key in helpful knowledge.

On another note, he had also began to read the book of cloud atlas, it consists of six nested stories that take the reader from the remote South Pacific in the nineteenth century to a distant,post-apocalyptic future. Each tale is revealed to be a story that is read (or observed) by the main character in the next. The first five stories are interrupted at a key moment. After the sixth story, the other five stories are returned to and closed, in reverse chronological order, and each ends with the main character reading or observing the chronologically previous work in the chain. Eventually, readers end where they started, with Adam Ewing in the nineteenth century South Pacific. Each story contains a document, movie or tradition that also appears in a previous story. It shows how history not only repeats itself, but also connects to people in all time periods and places. It was this book that got Loki thinking about the past and future, if he was fooling himself to believe a life on earth could work for him, that history would indeed repeat itself. And, if it did, would he once again run into another stranger like he did Bella, after she has perished. Belief, like fear or love, is a force to be understood, as we understand the theory of relativity and principles of uncertainty: phenomena that determine the course of our lives. Yesterday, my life was headed in one direction, today it is headed in another. Yesterday, I believed I would never have done what I did today. These forces that often remake time and space that can shape and alter who we imagine ourselves to be begin long before we are born and continue after we perish. Our lives and our choices, like quantum trajectories, are understood moment to moment. At each point of intersection, each encounter suggests a new potential direction. In the book a scientist said this before his plane exploded. How is it that we make such realizations when it is too late.

Bella on the other hand was thinking about Loki. After all that he had done, was she willing to give him up? No. What she felt with him was something special. She sighed. Why couldn't she just work things out with Ben...it would make life so much simpler. She slouched on the counter of the loud bar. "Hey! Can I get two Buds!" A customer shouted. Bella gave the man a nod before grabbing the beers.

Ok this is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written, but I am having so much trouble figuring out my next step here..I have so clue..I just am not 100% on how to put it together..if you guys have any idea feel free to let me know..Im just so..blaahh.


	6. Chapter 6 Home

Forks clink against plates in the silence. Loki and Isabella eat an early dinner in silence. "So Molly is suppose to come today?" Loki asked glancing up at Bella. She nodded lightly. "Yeah. She will be excited to see you I'm sure." Bella's voice was distant and quiet. This happened occasionally Loki noticed. Just when he thought she was warming up to him again she grew cold.

"Things will never go back to the way they were will they?" Loki asked quietly. Bella stopped eating and looked up. Her eyes had a mixture of emotions in them. "No." She responded. "They wont. I think I might hate you." Loki's jaw tightened. "Bella I'm trying." Bella laughed a little. "I know you are. I know. I don't want to hate you..I guess its not you I hate anyway..its what you did, it picks at my brain. It sucks though because at the end of the day I love you. I love you so much it hurts." Loki gave a weak smile. "Well that's good right?" Bella shook her head no. "Maybe you didn't hear me Loki, it hurts to love you." Loki could only stare at her.

"Mom! I'm here!" Molly shouted opening the front door. "Hey hun." Bella said giving her daughter a hug. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine. We went and saw-" Molly stopped in her tracks. "Loki"

Loki gave her a small smile. "You got big." Molly nodded. "Yeah..that happens."

Bella watched her daughter drop her bags on the floor and walk over to Loki. Molly gave him one last look over before pulling him into a hug. Loki was surprised and hesitant to her affection, but slowly hugged her back.

"Where did you go?" Molly asked softly, still hugging Loki's tall frame. Loki tried to smile.

"Home."

Loki, Bella, and Molly sat around the television watching the movie 'Extremely Loud and incredibly close'. It was a movie about a boy who's father died in 9/11 and his travels to finding the lock that goes to a key he found in his fathers closet. Loki looked over to see Bella asleep in the chair. Her hair fell in her fave, her head rested on her arm. Loki got up and picked her up to take her to her room. Coming back to the living room Molly was watching him. "Whats your home like?" Loki sat down on the couch next to her. "It is a world of perfection. There is no sickness, no poor, everyday is a beautiful day." Molly cocked her head to the side. "Seems rather dull." Loki chuckled. "Really? How's that?" Molly shrugged a little. "Well if everything is perfect all the time then really what is perfect is only average for you, there is nothing special or great about it, its simply an everyday, normal thing." Loki nodded seeing her point. "I suppose, however I believe everyday in Asgard has new brilliance to it, renewing its perfection, thus you can never get tiered of it."

"Why did you leave then?" Molly asked looking at him. "I just mean, why did you come back if you like it there so much?" Loki took a deep breath before answering. "Well, I did not plan to. I planned to keep myself away from your mother for the rest of my life because I figured she hated me. We parted on alright terms but I think she had come to terms with the idea of me never returning." Molly looked down. "So? Why did you?" Loki looked as him own hands in his lap. "Because even though I was surrounded by everything I could ever need or want, although I was returned to my home with my mother and father, there was a part of me missing. I was in a home, but it wasn't my home. My home has been and always will be, where Isabella is. I needed to come home."

Once again, really short chapter and I am very sorry, but I keep losing what I want to do.


End file.
